


Trust Fall

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: The day after Qui-Gon’s funeral, Obi-Wan teaches Anakin his first lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the Star Wars Flashfic Meme prompt, “Flight.”

Yesterday was Qui-Gon’s funeral. Today they stand on the roof of Theed’s tallest building.

“Why are we here?” Anakin asks, peering down to the ground cautiously. The drop is positively vertiginous.

“First lesson,” Obi-Wan says and kneels, his back toward Anakin. “Climb on.”

A moment’s hesitation, then Anakin obeys.

Obi-Wan rises—

“Hold on tightly,” he says—

And leaps.

They fall together like they’re flying. _It feels exhilarating._

Obi-Wan lands feather-light on his feet.

Afterwards, Anakin demands to know how he did it.

“I trusted in the Force,” Obi-Wan explains, smiling. “Trust in me, and you will learn to do likewise.”


End file.
